Enjoy it
by LegacyChick
Summary: It's Ted's birthday party, but somehow Randy just can't enjoy it... until he shows up! Summary sucks, read if you like Cody/Randy smug.
1. Party anyone?

_I don't know where that came from, but this story has been bugging me for three consecutive days so far, so here we go._

**_Warning: implied M/M!_**

_I do not own anyone… not Randy, nor Cody… and this story is a FIC… it is NOT reality!_

* * *

**Randy's POV**

Here I am on a Friday night, stuck at Ted's birthday party, in Ted's house, in Ted's kitchen. Honestly, I have no idea, why I'm here. I actually didn't want to come here. I just had another major fight with Sam, not as if it has been the first, but I really wanted to try to work this out tonight. Try to get back on track with her. Try to… whom am I kidding here? Myself? It's been like this for months now and I start to realize that this marriage is a major fail. She's bitching, whining and fighting day in and day out, if I'm not home, she's bugging me on the phone or even online. Not a single moment that she let's me breath. I'm sick of it… but not only of her, I'm sick of wrestling, of being on the road 24/7, of being away from my darling daughter, of being booed every single night, being stalked by fans, by reporters, being bothered by co-workers. I'm just plain sick of it. Maybe that's why I'm here tonight: to get away from it for once in a while. Ted's invited almost everyone: family, friends, some other wrestlers… it's a huge, happy, fucking party. I'm trying to breath, trying to gain back control, but somehow I just can't. It feels as if everything's too much for me as of lately… and guess whom he also invited? Out of all people? Cody… Cody fucking Rhodes. I haven't talked to him ever since he tried to kiss me three weeks ago. I tried to avoid him the whole time, at work, at the hotels, on the planes… and now he's here. Maybe that kiss was what threw me out of line. Maybe that's why I can't concentrate on anything anymore, why I can't think straight anymore. God damnit, it's so fucked up that it's not even funny anymore and just when I think it can't get any worse, I am brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing his throat. Leaning against the counter, I look up from my beer, meeting his beautiful azure eyes, his charming smile, his boyish features.

* * *

"Hey."

He looks slightly uncomfortable as he makes his way over to me, looking back at the door before locking eyes with me, opening the fridge to take out a beer of is own, placing it on the counter.

"Nice party, huh?"

I can't speak. I open my mouth, but no words will come out. It's awkward, the whole situation, meeting him here after trying to avoid him for so long. My eyes stay locked on his face as he opens the bottle and turns back towards me, chewing the inside of his cheeks, arching a brow.

"Did ya lose your voice now, Randal?"

His southern drawl sounds so damn sexy. Wait… did I just say sexy? I didn't… I … that's not what I wanted to say. God damn… what am I thinking? He sighs, taking a step closer as he sips on his beer, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You know… I'd say I'm sorry about trying to kiss you that other day, but that would be a lie. Just wanted to let you know that."

He glances over at the door, before locking his eyes with mine again. I swear I can't breath. Why does this boy have to be so gorgeous? Why do I have to feel that way about him? Those past three weeks where like hell for me, trying to push those feelings aside. Honestly, that night, three weeks ago, I wanted to kiss him back, so badly. But how could I? I am not gay, not even bisexual. I'm a married man. I've family, a little daughter. I cannot be … I cannot feel that way. He takes another step towards me and I can feel my muscles tensing, my hand gripping tighter onto the beer, making the bottle almost burst.

"Could you at least talk to me again, Randy? You know… it's killing me that you behave as if I don't exist for you anymore. We've been best friends for so long, companions, travel-buddies, we shared rooms together."

I sigh, running a hand through my hair… not hair… over my fresh-shaven head, avoiding eye contact now.

"Codes…" I always call him Codes. I know he hates it, but I can't help it. It suits him. "Codes… I just… can't we forget about this? That night back then… you trying to kiss me, can we just forget about it? You know I'm not gay… I'm not even bisexual. You out of all people should know this the best."

I heard him groan and looked up to see him shaking his head, his fist clenching around his beer before he put it back down on the counter, staring at me, his eyes sparkling with something I haven't seen in a while, not from Sam, not from anyone. I can't quite put that look anywhere, but it makes me drown into them.

"Okay Randy… fine… we'll forget about it. I promise."

I blink at him, tilting my head to the side, not really believing that he just gave up that easily. That he just let it go like that.

"You… okay. You sure you won't try it again?"

Cody huffs, but nods his head and I can't help but smile at him and let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Good, that's good. I mean… right now I need you more than anything. You know I and Sam aren't getting along anymore, work's stressing me out, and the fans are getting annoying as hell…"

He nods again, his eyes more glued to my lips than to my eyes and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

"Yeah Randy… I know. Don't worry; I'm there whenever you need me."

He smiles slightly, the first smile since we started this talk, the first sincere one at least and I have to smile back. It's addicting. He's addicting. As soon as this thought crosses my mind, my fingers tense again, correction: my whole body tenses again and I shake my head.

"How bout we join the others in the living-room again?"

Cody nods and just as I'm about to pass him, I feel him grabbing my wrist. I look down at his soft hand curled around it, sending shivers down my spine, before looking up at him and into his eyes.

"Just promise me something, Randy."

I raise a brow, unsure of what to say, but nod my head.

"Enjoy it. Promise me you'll at least try to enjoy it."

My brow moves even higher as I tilt my head and he takes another step closer.

"Enjoy what?"

* * *

Another step closer and I finally realize that I'm trapped in between him and the wall. I haven't even recognized the wall being that close to me and as I press against it, I gasp, the cold surprising me a little and for a short moment I forget where I am and I even forget about Cody until… until I feel his lips against mine, his chest against mine, his groin pressed against mine. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, not able to think of what to do, of how to react, feeling his tongue carefully, gently tracing my lips, first my bottom, then my upper one, one of his hands moving to my neck, pulling me closer and I let him, I actually let him deepen the kiss. I felt his other hand cup my cheek, his thumb brushing over it and I couldn't suppress the moan anymore. Surprised by my own reaction I opened my eyes only to see him smile at me shyly, whispering.

"Enjoy THAT."

I swallowed and only a second later felt his lips on mine again, closing my eyes, doing exactly what he told me to do: I enjoyed it. His soft lips covering mine, his gentle hands caressing my skin, his hips slowly, carefully grinding against mine. His tongue slowly traced my lips, begging for entrance and as I found myself not caring anymore, I parted them slightly, my tongue coming out to meet him halfway. This was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Sam's kisses, all the women I had before her, nothing ever felt like this before. Our tongues weren't fighting with each other, they were dancing together, slowly, deeply, none of us dominating, but both of us playing along. His left hand traveled down my back, barely touching it, fingertips brushing over my shirt, making goose bumps form on my skin; until it reached my ass and I felt him squeezing it, carefully, gently, as if he wasn't sure if he can go that far. However, I couldn't deny it: his hands on my body felt like heaven, and in an instant my hips bucked forward, partly because of the feeling he gave me, partly to give his hand better access to my ass. He took the hint, squeezing a little harder now as he gasped into the kiss. Both our hips were meeting once again, groins rubbing together and yet another moan escaped from deep down my throat as I felt his excitement against my own. This was heaven, it had to be.

* * *

"Told ya, you'd enjoy the party in the end."

We both jumped at the sound of another voice, pulling away from each other only to see Ted standing in the doorframe, grin on his lips as he sure as hell tried to hold back the laughter. I could see it in his eyes; see it in his cheesy grin.

"Well boys… you better stop before someone else catches the two of you."

I felt a blush creeping my face, swallowing down hard, looking down at my feet. It stayed quite for a while until I heard a small chuckle, but it wasn't Ted's. I raised my head; my eyes falling onto Cody's beautiful face again, seeing that he was the one who laughed. He wasn't embarrassed, not even slightly, he was so relaxed, so… so… I couldn't quite put it… but I think he was… happy. Yeah, that's what he was. I locked eyes with him as he stopped laughing and sent me a warm smile and as he leaned towards me, with every millimeter his face got closer to my ear, my eyes wandered back to Ted whose lips were now formed into a smirk. That bastard knew it. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who told Cody to go for it. In the end he was the one who begged me to come to his party. He told me, he has a surprise for me, told me he'd make sure I'd have fun. He set me up. I snapped back into reality as I felt Cody's hand squeezing mine and his hot breath in my ear, his whispered words going straight to my groin.

"Let's get out of here."

And that we did.

* * *

…To be continued…?

* * *

__

*phew's* Now… what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Want more? Want a second chapter?


	2. Enjoy

_Wow, not even one day and so many reviews. So yes, here it is… the continuation of the first part. Be warned, it is over after this chapter. This was never supposed to be more than a Two-shot._

**_Warning: Slash! Cody/Randy_**

**_I do not own Cody or Randy… *thinks for a second* Hmm… owning Cody and Randy… the things I could do… *shakes head* Sorry… so, I do not own anyone. Enjoy!_**

_Also: Do not forget to read my other story "Falling for him"._

* * *

**Randy's POV**

Actually, I've no idea how we got to the hotel… I remember a cab, streets; I remember the tension between us, sharing short glances. I also remember his hand on my thigh, rubbing it, squeezing it whenever the driver wasn't looking… god; he was trying to drive me insane. I'm sure about it. I felt my excitement growing more and more, all doubts about it already gone. Maybe that's what he was trying… with his hand traveling closer and closer to my groin… maybe he was trying to convince me that I wanted this. He might have been afraid that I backed out of it in the very last moment, but boy was he wrong. I think I never wanted anything as much as this. I wanted to get this out of my system, wanted his hot skin rubbing against mine, his tongue exploring my mouth, my whole body, his hands rubbing me where only women had been so far. I wanted him to… I was brought out of my thoughts by his hand squeezing my ass. We're currently in the elevator. How did we even get here? Did he pay for a room? Or did I? Geez, I should concentrate more, but I couldn't. My world was spinning. I was already on fire and we haven't even done anything yet. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, his tongue lapping at my earlobe, fully aware that we weren't alone, that eyes were glued on us. My flesh felt hot, burning hot, I'm sure my face was redder than Sheamus' hair by now.

"Relax. We'll be there in a minute."

God, that boy had some nerves. Relax? How can I relax with his tongue on my skin, his breath tickling my neck, his hand covering, squeezing my ass? Does he want me to explode right here? Does he want me to cum in my pants? Yes, I'm already close, but can you blame me? This situation is new for me, totally new… and I'm pretty sure by now, that I wanted this to happen for way too many weeks already. Ever since he came to Raw… 3 years ago. That feud I had with him, how it turned me on to be in a match against him. Later in Legacy, sharing a locker-room with him, sharing so many nights with him, sharing even my deepest secrets with him. Every brush of his skin against mine, it made it hard not to fall for him. But damn, I did, I fell for him. I never had the guts to admit it, but believe me, this here is exactly the right moment to do so. Once again my thoughts were interrupted, this time by the elevator opening and him leading me outside into the floor. The walk to our room is almost like a blur to me, all I can think about is what's going to happen in a minute, what's going to come… no pun intended.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind us and we were in the comfort of the room, the privacy of our own for walls, his lust and longing took over, pushing me against said door. His hands went to my cheeks, cupping them and it didn't even take a second until I felt his lips on mine again. This kiss was different from the one back at Ted's. It was heated; it was full of lust, of wanting, of need… not from his side, but from mine. I couldn't, no I DIDN'T want to hold back anymore. My hands instantly found his chest, rubbing it, feeling his hot skin burn through the soft material of his shirt while our tongues continued to explore each other's warm caverns. That boy sure knew how to kiss. His soft hands left my face way too soon, making their way down my body until one of it cupped my ass and the other one found its way underneath my shirt, making me gasp at the feeling of his cold hand against my hot skin. It felt so damn good. We broke apart for a moment, his azure eyes meeting my crystal blue ones, no words being spoken, our eyes saying everything we wanted to say in this very moment. I could see that he still wasn't sure if he should go on, if I really wanted this and I answered his silent question by pressing my lips to his once again as my hands finally found his ass, pulling his hips into mine, making our groins collide. I suddenly felt all his doubts be thrown out of the window as his right hand expertly unzipped my pants, unbuttoning them, before sneaking inside and brushing over my semi-hardness. I let out a low groan, something I didn't know I even had in me as he started to rub me through my boxers, slowly, but with enough pressure to make my hips buck into his hand. I was rewarded by one of his fingers twisting my left nipple and I already felt like butter in his hands. Me, the great Viper, Randy Orton, the cold-hearted, tough bastard, melting in one of my boys arms, melting under his touch, letting him do to me whatever he wanted to do. I had to gain back some control, somehow. My hands made their way up again and to the hem of his shirt, fingers brushing over his well-trained abs and I could feel him shudder slightly, his eyes closed as he continued to rub me and my hands slid his shirt up. His hands left my lower regions only for a short moment, long enough to get rid of his shirt, and only seconds later of my own, our lips finding each others once again as soon as it was thrown aside. I had to close my eyes, taking in the feeling of his bare chest against mine, his hot skin feeling so wonderful that I couldn't help myself but to touch it. My hands soon explored his torso, grasping any part possible while his lips traveled down north, first to my neck, sucking, biting, tongue licking, making me shiver, groan and moan. His hand was back on my now fully hardened member, squeezing it through my boxers, my hips bucking uncontrollably as I felt his lips on my chest, getting closer and closer to my nipples, teasing me by trailing wet kisses all around them, licking and sucking every part of my chest, before finally taking my left nub into his mouth, starting to suck on it. My eyes shot open at the feeling of his hand now sneaking inside my boxers and his small, almost girlish fingers running along my length from the base to the tip. I couldn't help myself anymore, I was almost done by now, so very close to losing control and I sense he felt it, cause as soon as his name left my lips, the very first words spoken ever since we stepped into this room, his hand left my member and his teeth left my nub. I looked down at him, realizing for the first time ever how beautiful the boy really looked, realizing how much he meant to me, realizing that I not only want this here, but him, I want him completely, forever. His kiss-swollen lips formed a slight smirk as he cupped my cheeks again, bringing them down on mine for a tender, sweet kiss, whispering.

"You've no idea how long I wanted this."

That voice of his, so innocent, yet so sexy and dominant, it was enough for me to lose it and in only a few seconds I had his ass cupped, his feet lifted off the floor, his legs wrapped around my waist as I carried him towards the bed, laying him down harder then I wanted, almost throwing him on it and crushing his small body with mine, small compared to others in this business, cause god knows, nothing is small about this boy, nothing's small about my Cody. He was obviously surprised by my reaction cause as soon as his bare back hit the mattress he let out a loud gasp, his hands grasping my neck tightly, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I was doing this here with a man, I didn't care that I was just cheating on my wife, I didn't care how this here would affect my life and god, I did not care that this boy had me trapped.

As soon as he gained back control, he rolled us over so he was sitting on top of me, in my lap, his hips starting to grind into mine as his hands explored my chest and my abs. My eyes were wide open now, watching his pleased features, his half-flitted eyes, his plum lips, his red cheeks while I grew even harder, if possible, by the rhythmic movements of his hips in my lap. He's beautiful. He's seriously the most amazing, most gorgeous man, no not man, person I've ever met in my life. His limb fingers traced a line down to my abs, then my navel, playing with it, before they found my waistband. I felt his body-weight shifting as he slowly slid down on me, his hands taking my pants and boxers with them as he slid them down my long, tanned legs and off. My shoes and socks went last and I started to feel slightly uncomfortable, laying that naked, completely naked in front of him now. I felt almost embarrassed, but that changed when his lips met my bare skin, starting with my feet, trailing kisses all over them before making their way up my legs, kissing them, every part of them, his hands massaging my thighs. I had to close my eyes. It was overwhelming. The feeling of his hot breath, his wet lips on my burning skin, it felt incredible. Small pleased sighs left my lips as I closed my eyes again, losing myself in this moment and I didn't dare to open them again until I felt his lips so close to my erection that a loud gasp escaped my throat and my fingers digged into the sheets besides me. I found myself staring down at him, partly in fascination, partly in anticipation, seeing him staring back up at me, licking his lips before biting down on them as if to ask for permission.

I could only nod my head and as soon as he received the message, I watched his tongue flicking out and over my tip, licking up the pre-cum, closing his eyes, moaning softly.

"You taste good."

I blushed again, not exactly knowing how to react to this comment, but before my mind could even come up with words, his tongue was back at work, licking a path from my base to the head, making me tremble. My whole body tensed at this one action, fingers grasping the sheets, my head pressed back into the pillow, eyes shut tight, savoring the feeling. I bet he looked up at me the very moment my body tensed, cause only moments later I felt his hot, warm mouth evolving me, taking me in in one slow motion, all 9 inches until I hit the back of his throat. The small gagging noise he made around me, only made me buck my hips up and I felt almost sorry for this reaction. My eyes shot open again and I stared down at him, biting hard on my lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, my gaze meeting his, seeing a grin on his lips as he slowly let go of me again, placing a soft kiss on my tip.

This action was rewarded with a groan from me, since I already missed the warmth and tightness of his mouth around me, but he only chuckled, one of his hands wrapping around my length, starting to stroke it, carefully, softly. God his hands on my body, no matter where, they feel so damn good. I swear, I've never seen him that self-confident, never seen this lustful part of him before, this dominating side, but I loved it, I loved every second of it, every single moment. His tongue circled my tip again before sliding through my slit, making me thrash my head from left to right as I've never done before. The kid was really driving me insane and while I was about to explode, I didn't even realize when his tongue left my manhood and made its way down to my balls, teasing them, licking them, tasting them before starting to suck, first on the left, then on the right, repeating his actions again and again while his hand stroked me closer and closer to the point where I not only wanted, but needed to come. Despite everything being new to me, I wanted to guide him, I wanted to show him what I liked and my hands soon found his head, fingers playing with his soft, brown hair while he kept his pace as agonizingly slow as possible. I've no idea what went through his head, but teasing me sure was one of his ideas.

I wanted to hold back, no I needed to hold back. I hadn't even given him any pleasure yet. I wanted to… also touch him, to make him feel as good as he made me feel. I wanted to… to show him how much I enjoy finally being here with him, finally being able to let go. I think he could read my mind, cause not long after I felt him letting go of my balls and the bed moving. Opening my eyes I saw that he was crawling up again, laying his sweating body next to mine, hand still holding onto my member, rubbing it, stroking it carefully, yet with enough pressure to make me moan and writhe. His mouth find mine again in a hot, deep kiss and I was barely able to register the words coming out of his mouth as they were muffled by our tongues dueling.

"Touch me… please."

I didn't quite register what he wanted at first, but as soon as he shifted on the bed again, breaking away from my lips and I saw him opening his zipper, sliding down his own jeans and briefs, blue-briefs… I smirked. The boy sure had something for the color blue. My eyes kept staring down at his hand working his jeans and briefs down his trained legs, kicking them off together with his shoes. I don't know how he managed to do all this while still stroking me with his other hand, but honestly, I could care less. My mind was on overload now, trying to register the things happening and the things still to come. I swallowed hard, licking my lips a bit, before my eyes went back to meeting his, getting almost lost in them.

"I want you to touch me, Randy."

It was a mix of begging and ordering and I couldn't have been more turned on. My hand reacting on accord, slowly making its way down his body, my eyes following it until it stopped only millimeters before his member. His hot breath on my ear was the only thing telling me that this was real now, since I felt as if I was dreaming, my fingers slightly shaking.

"Do it, Randy… touch me… make me feel good."

I swallowed again as my eyes met his and the words barely wanted to come out.

"I… I… have never…"

Cody grinned, gently pecking my lips and I soon felt his unoccupied hand covering mine, slowly guiding it towards his erection, his fingers helping mine to wrap around it, his whispered words ringing in my ear.

"Go ahead… just do what you do to yourself… or what I'm doing to you right now."

I've almost forgotten about him stroking me, almost. I looked down again, my mouth dry, my hips bucking into his hand as he tugged at me rather hard.

"You like what I'm doing to you, right?"

I could only nod, gulping down, feeling my head spin.

His other hand was starting to guide mine up and down his shaft, slowly and as soon as I heard him moan into my ear, I knew that this is what I wanted. To make him feel good, to please him, make him whisper my name, scream my name. He pulled his hand away after a while, feeling as if I was doing quite well on my own now, kissing me softly on my lips, both our eyes closing, hips bucking into each others hands. It sure must have been quite an image: the both of us, completely naked, on the bed, stroking each other, lost in pleasure, nothing to cover our sweaty bodies, moans and gasps leaving our throats. I don't know how long we've stayed like this… 5 seconds, 5 minutes or even longer, but I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge and by his movements, I sensed that Cody wasn't far behind.

I groaned as he suddenly let go of me. Arching a brow I watched every single movement of his, wondering why he had suddenly stopped, wondering if I've done something wrong until I caught sight of what he was doing: he was sucking on two of his fingers, slowly coating them with his own saliva, his eyes fixed on mine, small grin on his lips. He pulled them out of his mouth with a slurping sound and a pop, licking his lips, before kissing mine, whispering.

"Relax… it might hurt a bit… but just relax."

His other hand ran soothingly over my cheek and before I could register what he was talking about I felt his cold, saliva-slicked finger circling my pucker. I tensed a little, more by the feeling of the coldness than by his action itself, but as soon as he started licking the skin behind my ear, gently nibbling on it, teeth scraping my flesh, I relaxed again, enough for him to push his finger inside of me. A gasp escaped my lips as it shot past my tight ring of muscles; after all, I was still a virgin… until now. His lips found mine again, kissing me, pecking me as he slowly withdrew his finger, before pushing back in hard and deep, and instead of the awaited scream, a moan left my lips.

"God… do that… was that…?"

I buried my face in his crook and could only feel him nod his head, before he kissed my temple, slowly starting to move his finger in and out of me, hitting my prostate with almost every stab. I didn't even register when he added a second finger, increasing his pace as his tongue traced a line down to my throat, sucking the skin in between his teeth.

"Hmm… you feel so good… so tight… I can't wait to be inside of you."

As soon as his words registered in my head, I instantly bucked my hips to meet his thrusts, burying his fingers extra-deep inside of me, gasping, panting. This was just so surreal. So unrealistic. So… so… good. He started to scissor his fingers inside of me, preparing me for more to come, his lips still exploring my throat, my neck, my shoulder as my hand found his member again, trying to stroke it in timing with his thrusts. He was already hard as rock and I couldn't believe that he still wasn't inside of me, pounding me. God knows, I would already been doing it, cause I can't stand having a hard-on that doesn't get any attention. His hips grinded forward and I could hear him moan into my neck, before kissing it again as he slowly withdrew his fingers. I let out a disappointed groan and opened my eyes again only to stare into his.

He smiled down at me, his body now covering mine, one hand running over my head while his other one grabbed my thigh, raising it up a little. I felt his tip at my entrance and couldn't help but moan at the feeling of it: his body flush against mine, skin rubbing against skin, my erection trapped between our abs, his soft fingers rubbing my thigh… and soon after his lips on mine, covering mine. The kiss was soft and warm, soothing, breath-taking, making me forget everything around us as his tongue grazed over my teeth and soon enough I felt his hard member sliding inside of me, his long, deep moan only being muffled by the kiss we shared, my finger-tips digging deep into his ass, not really out of pain, but in attempt to get him even deeper inside of me. As soon as he was fully inside, he broke the kiss, resting his head next to mine, breathing heavily. I was almost lost by then, wanting this moment never to end, wanting to stay like this forever. Never had I experienced something like this before, two people being so close to each other, fitting that well together. I could hear his breathing becoming more even again as he tilted his head towards mine, kissing my temple.

"You feel so good… so fucking good… don't want to move."

My eyes shut tight again and I let another moan escape my throat, louder than before, turned on by the words and my hips started to move on an own accord to show him how ready I am. He obviously got the hint, slowly starting to thrust into me, as he kissed his way down to my neck and then up again, over my ear, to my cheek and back to my lips, both of us panting, sweat covering our bodies, our foreheads, gasps and moans filling the air. I wrapped my left leg around his back, pushing him deeper inside of me, my hands holding onto his neck as he deepened not only the kiss, but also the trusts until he hit my prostate again and a muffled scream of pure pleasure left my throat. My eyes shot open only to see him grin down at me, his right hand on my temple while he braced himself up with his other hand, slowly picking up his pace again, hitting my sweet spot repeatedly. My eyes were half-flitted, lips slightly parted as moan after moan left them.

"Beautiful."

My cheeks reddened as I looked at Cody, seeing him stare down at me, before pecking my lips again.

"You're so beautiful."

His thrusts became faster now, more frantic, but still smooth. He was trying not to hurt me, that was for sure, but I soon found myself not caring, begging him for more, begging him to push me over the edge, to pound me into oblivion.

"Harder Cody… please… faster… I wanna… I wanna cum so bad."

My head was spinning as I felt him comply. His pace increasing, his body-weight pressing me down into the mattress, pants, moans, gasps, screams of pleasure the only things heard. I was so close and he didn't even need to touch me as he buried his thick length deep inside of me again and again, over and over, faster and faster, harder and harder until I felt my muscles clench around him.

My breath hitched, my eyes rolled back in my head, my body started to spasm and a loud, earth-shattering scream almost escaped my lips, being muffled by Cody's lips instantly finding mine as I gave in to the heavenly sensation of the most intense orgasm ever washing over me, my hips bucking uncontrollably as I shot my load all over our chests and abs, my fingernails sure leaving marks on his back later.

"God CODY… fuck…"

It took almost forever until I gained back control, my body falling back limb against the mattress, eyes slowly opening again, seeing Cody having his eyes closed, wiping the sweat on his forehead away with his arm, while holding himself up on his hands. It didn't take long and he followed me, giving me one last, hard, deep thrust before his hips started bucking uncontrollably and so fast that I thought he might be sore tomorrow.

"Shit Randy… so close… about to… gonna… FUCK!"

I tried to cover his lips with mine, but I'm sure his scream woke up half the hotel as he spilled his seed deep inside of me, his body going limb in an instant, collapsing on top of me, his breath unsteady, fast, almost as fast as mine.

I can't remember how long we've laid like this, his body covering mine, my hand drawing circles on his back, our breaths slowly becoming even again, feeling his heart-beat against my chest. He slowly raised his head, a blush creeping his face and I couldn't help but chuckle as I kissed his forehead.

"Now you feel embarrassed, huh?"

His lips formed a smile, maybe the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in this world and he shook his head, kissing my lips slowly and gently, only for a few seconds, but somehow I felt as if this kiss lasted forever.

"That was… amazing."

I bit my lip, smirking slightly, before chuckling and kissed him again, my other hand holding onto his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"It was… absolutely…"

He rested his head on my chest, both of us not caring about the sticky mess on our bodies, both of us not caring about who we might've woken, not wanting to ruin this moment, wanting to stay like this forever until…

"Can we… was that…"

I looked down at Cody and for the first time ever tonight, I think for the first time ever since I met him I saw something in his eyes that reminded me of panic, of a scared kid, of an unsure young man. I smiled, cupping his cheeks, running my thumbs over them before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"We'll definitely do this again."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and a smile formed on his face again as he placed a kiss on my chest, before resting his head on it again, his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. Who would have thought that in the end, the night would end like this? Who would have thought that in the end… I would…

Enjoy it!

* * *

_*lets out a long, very long sigh* Finally… damn, four consecutive hours… I almost felt brain-dead at more than one part of this story. I hope you people enjoy it… god knows, I definitely enjoyed writing it and I'll enjoy fantasizing about it even more. : ) Please review again!_


End file.
